


home for the holidays

by sweetwatersong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwatersong/pseuds/sweetwatersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has a fondness for cliches. Rey has serious doubts about his life choices. And Finn? Finn has no idea what movie they're even talking about.</p><p>A Christmas movie night in the apartment about Rey's garage, when it's the time to be with the people you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home for the holidays

“So what’s next?” Poe asked as he finished emptying out the freshly microwaved popcorn bag. A moment later saw him swiping the salt shaker to sprinkle it on with a liberal hand, apparently as uncaring about his blood pressure as he was about the risks of drag racing in the winding city streets. “Because it’s my turn to pick, and I think I’ve got the perfect one in honor of our very own transplanted mechanic, longing for her home across the sea during this holiday season.”

“The home I haven’t seen in nineteen years,” Rey retorted. “No, Poe. There’s no way.” But a laugh hung in her voice, her head rolled onto the back of the couch to watch them. A smile flitted around the edges of her mouth as she stared at Poe with mock menace. “We are not watching Love Actually just because it’s the only British Christmas movie you can think of.”

“Actually I was going to suggest The Holiday,” Poe informed her archly. The brightly colored popcorn bowl cradled in his arms diminished the dignified air he was going for.

“What’s Love Actually?” Finn asked, interrupting the banter before they could get into the particulars of Poe’s cinematic tastes and distinctions between filmed by Brits and filmed in Britain. Rey and Poe both looked at their mechanic-in-training where he stood by the kitchen table, plate in hand, curiosity piqued. His perfectly innocent expression, clear as glass, told them he wasn’t pulling their legs.

For all that innocence Finn’s past was full of strangeness and holes. They had pieced that much together from the scars visible at first on his skin and in his actions, from what he had told them later in trust. But most of what had happened before he showed up at their garage in torn clothes and sheer desperation was still a mystery to them. In the light of all they didn't know, to learn that he hadn’t heard of a British romcom wasn’t that terribly surprising.

Rey glanced at Poe, a silent conversation passing between them in the lift of an eyebrow, the quirk of a lip. “No,” she said, but it was a gesture rather than a true protest; the end was a foregone conclusion, as it always was when Finn was involved. From hiding him when he first sought shelter to offering him a job so he could have the roof of Rey’s garage over his head, neither of them had never second-guessed their decisions. Poe set his popcorn on a battered coffee table and headed back to the fridge.

“Prepare to be amazed, my friend,” he told Finn, clapping him on the shoulder. Rey swung her legs off the couch to crouch in front of the TV and squint at the stacks of DVDs.

“At least tell me you have your uncensored version stashed in here somewhere.”

“What? Uncensored?” Finn’s ears turning bright red wasn't visible in the lowered lighting, but his flustered state was a dead giveaway. “You know, Rey, we really don’t have to watch it if you don’t-”

“Too late,” mechanic and racer chorused together. “You’re in for a treat.” Rey grinned at him over her shoulder. “Now if you’re finished helping yourself to a sixth slice of pizza, get over here.”

They ended up all slumped over the couch together, Rey’s shoulder shaking with laughter under Finn’s head as he was utterly enthralled by the drama unfolding on the screen, Poe’s feet draped over her lap while he alternated throwing popcorn at the TV and them. And it was good; it was so much better than good.

It was home.


End file.
